Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment, such as a jacket having extensible sleeves.
Background
Most garments are cut and sewn to provide a defined shape that is fixed. In many situations however, fixed shaped garments limit motion and hamper activities of the wearer. In work environments for example, a person may be required to perform any number of task that may lead to them stretching, reaching, bending, lunging, and any combination thereof. These types of motions may be limited by garments that restrict the worker's movement and keep them from effectively completing their duties. In particular, when reaching forward with both hands, the back portion of a jacket may become tight and the ends of the sleeves may pull up on the person's arms, thereby exposing their wrists and arms. This can be uncomfortable in cold work environments and unsafe in work environments where exposed skin may be injured. Workers in chemical labs, electrical workers and those in a shop or steel mill, for example, may want to ensure that their jacket or garment does not ride-up on their arms and create an unsafe condition.